


Can't Lose You

by HazelNMae



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:22:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNMae/pseuds/HazelNMae
Summary: Short little answer to an anonymous ask: Alfie x Reader where Alfie accidentally hurts the reader.





	Can't Lose You

You woke from a hazy sleep to find yourself on top of Alfie’s desk. Your eyes adjusted and you looked around to find his papers and belongings strewn around the room. 

Alfie himself was sat in his desk chair, head held up by one hand propped on the desk beside you. He was asleep, snoring quietly, though he’d clearly been fighting it by the looks of him.

You tried to sit up, but felt a sharp pain in your arm when you put weight on it. That’s when the memory of what happened came rushing back to you.

You’d been sat at your desk outside of Alfie’s office, typing nonsense on your new typewriter to practice and improve your speed. You heard the scuffle in his office, but thought nothing of it until a loud bang against the wall behind you. You jumped from your chair and caught Ollie’s eye as he moved in that direction as well.

You followed through to the office just behind him to find Alfie wrestling a man on the floor. 

The man was James Hanbury, a local businessman who’d set an appointment with Alfie to, no doubt, confront him about Alfie’s recent expansion. His newfound interest in fixing the races had negatively impacted Mr. Hanbury’s own work and he was none too happy about it. You knew he was upset when he marched into the Bakery that morning, but thought nothing of it, as people were often angry with Alfie.

It wasn’t until that moment, watching Alfie try to subdue the man that you realized just how dangerous the situation was. Mr. Hanbury brandished a gun, and was fighting to get it at Alfie’s head.

Ollie jumped into the scuffle, but was quickly thrown from the mix, his small frame no match for the large men fighting with all their strength.

It all happened in a matter of seconds–Alfie was able to break Hanbury’s grasp and free himself of the danger. But as he did, Hanbury pulled the trigger and the shot reverberated through the warehouse for everyone to hear.

You heard the shot and saw the blood before you felt it. Looking down at your arm, watching the blood seep through the sleeve of your new dress, you felt a surge of pain run quickly through your body. 

And you dropped to the ground.

You had no idea what had happened next, only waking to find the aftermath of the ordeal all around you.

Your arm was wrapped in makeshift bandages that looked like they’d been torn from one of Alfie’s clean shirts–the shirts that usually hung in a small wardrobe in his office for days when he had to look particularly put together.

Putting your weight on your arm in another attempt to raise yourself from the desk, you let out a quiet yelp. But it had been loud enough to wake Alfie.

“Oh, hey, don’t do that, love. Let me help ya, yeah?” He said, voice ragged from sleep but soft because he was talking to you.

Alfie was always soft with you.

It bothered Ollie to no end. “Why’s he kind to you but no one else?” He’d often ask you.

You’d noticed it too, but couldn’t make sense of it. You thought at first that maybe he’d had feelings for you, but quickly set that aside after you realized a man like Alfie Solomons wouldn’t have feelings for you without acting on him. He was known for taking what he wanted. And he hadn’t taken you yet. 

Alfie helped you up, but you wobbled, still a bit unsteady on your feet after the whole ordeal.

When you stumbled, he placed his broad hands on your shoulders to steady you. 

“You lost quite a bit of blood there. May be a bit shaky for a while,” he said to you.

You just nodded, trying to stand as confidently as you could. You focused on the button of his shirt to hold yourself from swaying, concentrating on the task of collecting yourself as much as you could. 

It took you by complete surprise when he said it.

“Fuck, I could’ve lost ya, (Y/N). And it’s my own fault” 

He moved his hands to hold your head and raised your face so that your eyes met his.

“I don’t know what I’d do if I lost ya.”

Without thinking, you leaned up for a kiss. Alfie hesitated at first, but pulled you against him when your lips met. When you finally pulled away, you couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face. You’d wanted to kiss Alfie from the moment you met him. You’d always wondered what those full, soft lips would feel like against your own. 

And now that you knew, you resolved to ensure you could kiss him anytime you wanted, forever. 


End file.
